


Ребенок. Руководство по эксплуатации

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alert the mods, Blogging, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Iron Dad, Irondad, Nobody is Dead, Not complient with avengers endgame ending, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Set during and past endgame, Stay at home father tony stark, Tony stark goes on the internet, survival guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Когда Морган исполняется шесть месяцев, Пеппер возвращается на работу, а на плечи Тони ложится забота о дочери. Кто сказал, что блоги для мамочек - это плохо?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Some good stuff





	Ребенок. Руководство по эксплуатации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark Googled The Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068442) by [mybrotherharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry). 

Все это начинается с того, что он измучен. Крайне. Заставить Морган заснуть - задача не из легких. Тони - гениальный инженер. Но, тем не менее, полчаса. Вот тот максимум, на который ему удается отключить вечный двигатель по имени Морган. В ход идет всё - хитрость, обман и крайняя изворотливость. На войне хороши все средства. Пеппер управляет его компанией, а Тони занят дочкой, и оба они жутко устали.

Пятница как-то откопала ему книги и руководства по воспитанию детей. Он прочитал почти все от корки до корки с того дня, как Пеппер вложила ему в руку положительный тест на беременность. Но, как и езде на велосипеде, этому не научиться по книгам. К _этому_ не подготовиться.

За последние сутки Тони проспал меньше часа, Морган рыдает у него на руках, а у Пеппер заседание совета директоров. В этот момент он готов продать душу дьяволу. Поэтому он решает обратиться в Google.

Он уже много лет ничего не гуглил. С тех пор, как создал Джарвиса и обзавелся привычкой болтать с потолком.

Но он висит на волоске, так что Google прельщает всё сильней.

_Мой ребенок не спит помогите_

Его глаза устали, и слова на веб-странице начинают размываться, едва он доходит до второй строчки, поэтому Тони уступает и кликает на первое попавшееся видео.

Симпатичная блондинка средних лет улыбается в камеру.

— Привет Youtube-мамочкам! - так она говорит. На ее коленях устроился крошечный ребенок, одной рукой она приложила к его губам бутылку, а другой регулирует камеру. Она выглядит такой же измученной, как и он сам. - Это Сара, я вернулась с новым видео! Как вы можете заметить, сегодня у меня не было времени даже нанести свой обычный макияж, потому что Тайсон не спал всю ночь. Я только его уложила.

Тони был убежденным атеистом в течение многих лет и не произнес ни одной молитвы с тех пор, как умерла его мать, но в этот момент он готов предать свои убеждения.

Слава Богу, есть и другие люди, которые проходят через это дерьмо! Я вовсе не ужасный родитель!

— …дело в том, что большинство книг по воспитанию детей говорит вам оставить их в кроватке и не брать на руки, независимо от того, как сильно они плачут, но, если честно, это заставляет почувствовать себя монстром. Особенно если вы впервые родитель и хотите дать им все, чего они хотят. Такое уходит не сразу, поэтому о том, чтобы оставить их в кроватке, не может быть и речи. Вот, что работает...

— Пятница, - говорит Тони, качая Морган взад и вперед, - открой новый документ и сохрани на моем личном сервере.

— Делаете заметки, босс?

— Похоже, эти люди знают, о чем говорят. Экспертное мнение не повод для насмешек.

— Как скажете, босс.

Он смотрит оставшуюся часть видео и решает воспользоваться советами. Женщина - Сара - говорит, что дети нуждаются в гарантии того, что родители рядом, поэтому нужно организовать фоновый шум из знакомых ребенку звуков.

— Пятница, у тебя есть запись нашего с Пеп разговора?

— Конечно, - тут же следует ответ, - какие-то особые предпочтения?

— Выбери что-нибудь с ясной речью - хрипит он, считая на пальцах, - что-нибудь такое, где мы просто ведем нормальную беседу, не повышая голоса. Просто нормальный, обычный вечер.

— Готово.

— Запусти это в детской Морган, - говорит Тони, вставая и осторожно прижимая дочь к груди. Комната тускло освещена, когда он добирается туда, и мягкие звуки воспроизведения низкого, плавного тона Пеппер успокаивают. Он осторожно опускает Морган в кроватку и видит, что веки у нее уже слипаются. Он дает ей соску и садится на пол рядом, ожидая, пока она заснет.

Пол кажется таким притягательным, что, прежде, чем он осознает это, Тони засыпает рядом с кроваткой. Когда он просыпается, проходит три часа, а Морган все еще крепко спит.

Он встает, потягивается и возвращается в столовую, где над столом горит голографический интерфейс с приостановленным видео Сары.

Чувствуя себя оптимистом, Тони пролистывает оставшуюся часть ее канала.

***

Он узнает, что до того, как стать мамой на полный рабочий день, Сара была учителем испанского языка. Тайсон - ее четвертый ребенок. У нее есть трое старших в возрасте от трех до восьми лет, а также двое приемных шестилеток.

Тони узнает, что канал Сары довольно популярен и, похоже, является частью тесного сообщества других мам-блоггеров - да, Тони изучает терминологию. Все они постоянно ссылаются на каналы друг друга, иногда делают групповые видео, делятся рецептами и публикуют контент обо всем, что связано с воспитанием детей - домашнее обучение, первый день в детском саду, детская смесь, экономия на подгузниках, школьные мероприятия.

Тони ожидает, что будет ошеломлен, но чем больше он наслаждается содержанием, тем большее облегчение он испытывает.

С тех пор, как родилась Морган, он почти каждый день боялся стать ужасным отцом. Воспитание детей казалось ему непреодолимым вызовом, в котором ему было суждено потерпеть неудачу. Когда они решили завести ребенка, он полагался на Пеппер, потому что доверял ей больше, чем самому себе.

Но теперь, познакомившись с каналами Сары, Пейдж, Кита (единственного папы-домохозяина, которого он нашел) и Джанел, он больше не чувствует себя таким одиноким.

Осознание того, что быть родителем тяжело для всех, и все родители боятся испортить своих детей - это дар Божий. Он делает это не в одиночку. У него есть Пеппер и есть другие родители, которые могут понять. Тот факт, что он старается изо всех сил быть лучше для своего ребенка, имеет значение.

***

Они очень переживают, когда Морган заболевает.

Достаточно сильно заболевает, раз ее оставляют в больнице на ночь, когда несварение желудка оказывается не просто несварением желудка.

Оказывается, у его дочери аллергия на молоко. Чем больше они ее кормили, тем хуже ей становилось.

В некоторые дни желание утонуть на дне бутылки становится всепоглощающим. Воспитание детей - это не для слабонервных.

Врачи говорят им, что непереносимость лактозы иногда может не проявляться до тех пор, пока малышу не исполнится один-два года, и нет никакой возможности вычислить ее заранее. В случае Морган ситуация тут же ставится под тщательный контроль, и они покидают больницу с гигантским списком разрешенных и запрещенных продуктов.

Едва только всё немного успокаивается, Тони выходит в интернет в поисках ресурсов. Огромное количество медицинской информации пугает, и даже если наука будет холмом, на котором он умрет, после такого страха, как этот, он нуждается в человеческом утешении.

Он заходит в созданный им анонимный аккаунт.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** наконец-то поставили диагноз. У моей дочери аллергия на молоко.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** боже мой, какой ужас! Она в порядке?

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** о, теперь, когда я думаю об этом, учитывая симптомы, которые вы упомянули, это имеет смысл!

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** ей уже лучше. Мы привезли ее сегодня домой.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** я могу себе представить, что вы сейчас переживаете. Сегодня мы будем думать о вас и вашей семье, newdad.

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** newdad, у брата Кита есть ребенок с аллергией на молоко. Напишите ему. Уверен, что он может посоветовать вам некоторые ресурсы.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я этого не знал! Спасибо, я поговорю с ним.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** держитесь, new_dad! Позаботьтесь о себе, чтобы вы могли позаботиться о дочке.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я запомню!

***

Это становится традицией после этого случая. Для почти каждого родительского решения, в котором они с Пеппер не уверены, они начинают консультироваться с блогом. После того, как он знакомит ее со своими любимыми каналами, Пеппер схватывает еще быстрее, имея сверхъестественную способность находить только правильное видео или блог.

Иногда речь идет даже не о родительском решении, в котором ему нужна помощь. Иногда, это просто товарищество, которое успокаивает нервы.

Он вкладывается во всех своих новых друзей - Сару, Кита, Пейдж и Прию, новую будущую маму, которая наслаждается беременностью и просто лопается от энтузиазма. Тони наблюдает, как ее муж красит их детскую, покупает новую машину и ищет новую работу. Тони следит за Китом и его борьбой с его двенадцатилетним сыном-подростком, который вступает в эту мятежную фазу, болезненно напоминая Тони о Питере. (Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом). Он смотрит все видео Сары о продуктах, наблюдая, как она объясняет, в каких магазинах чаще бывает распродажи и где купить подгузники оптом. Он чертов миллиардер и точно не нуждается в подгузниках по акции, но по какой-то причине он не может перестать смотреть.

Тони смотрит, как Пейдж, мать-одиночка, потерявшая мужа в день вторжения, возвращается на работу, чтобы содержать детей, и пашет по восемнадцать часов в день. Он смотрит, как, несмотря на это, Пейдж находит время на блог и делится советами. Если может она, сможет и Тони. Осознание этого опьяняет.

Всякий раз, когда Тони может помочь, не выдавая себя, он это делает. Он предлагает Пейдж, чтобы она отправила свое заявление в Stark Industries на должность помощника. С помощью Пятницы он отправляет по электронной почте Саре поддельные купоны на подгузники, которые оплачивает заранее. Он рассказывает Киту о программе поддержки одаренных детей из средней школы, учрежденной Stark Industries (не думай о Питере, не думай о Питере, не думай о Питере).

Это похоже на пребывание в пузыре единомышленников, где Тони не одинок. Впервые с тех пор, как он взял на руки свою новорожденную дочь, он чувствует, что справится.

***

У Морган чертов кризис трех лет, и Тони от отчаяния хочется рвать на себе волосы. А лучше сбросить ядерную бомбу на какой-нибудь населенный пункт. Нью-Джерси очень подходит. Просто потому что рядом.

Они должны лететь в Калифорнию, потому что их с Пеппер присутствие крайне необходимо для урегулирования одной неприятной ситуации с контролем качества на заводе в Окленде. Ни один из них не хочет оставлять Морган с няней, так как кризис бушует по полной, и она не может находиться вдали от них больше, чем один день.

Приняв решение, он начинает укладывать ей сумку, прежде чем понимает, что собрал бы весь чертов дом, если бы мог. Для столь крохотного человечка ей нужно абсурдно много вещей.

— Дорогой, составь список, - говорит ему Пеппер с бесконечной мудростью, складывая одежду Морган на диване. Для маленького человека она также использует ненормально огромное количество белья.

Список, который Тони составляет, занимает несколько страниц.

— Это просто смешно, - говорит он себе и заходит на свою наиболее часто посещаемую страничку.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** ребята, вы путешествовали с детьми? Я зашиваюсь.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** первое видео на моем канале. Глянь.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** беспокоиться об этом нормально. Я полагаю, ты пытался упаковать весь дом в чемодан, прежде чем жена тебя остановила?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** как ты узнала?

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** мы все были в такой ситуации. Ты справишься.

Он видит ее компактную сумку для шести детей для месячной поездки на Ямайку в двадцатиминутном видео и решает успокоиться. Он берет Морган в дом на Малибу, который предварительно снабжает продуктами, развлечениями и одеждой. Он долбаный миллиардер. Он может долететь в броне до Нью-Йорка, если забудет что-нибудь важное. Ему не нужно паниковать по поводу оставленного ее любимого одеялка.

— Кроме того, что ты собираешь для нее, дай ей небольшой рюкзак, - говорит ему Сара позже, - дай ей почувствовать некоторый контроль над ситуацией. Положи туда пару батончиков, мелки и раскраску. Ты меня потом поблагодаришь.

Бывают дни, когда Тони не знает, что он будет делать без этих людей.

***

Здоровое питание - это вообще-то зона ответственности Пеппер. Для нее это не борьба с собой, как для Тони, который привык чередовать голодовку с углеводным бумом.

Но когда Морган начинает требовать печенье или мармеладных мишек после каждого приема пищи, он начинает беспокоиться.

Его мать, Мария, страдала диабетом. Говард имел склонность к алкоголизму и курению. Отец Пеппер страдал от болезни сердца. Собственная история Тони с его зависимостями длинная и сложная. Он никогда не беспокоился о генетике, но теперь вот призадумался.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** конечно, ты беспокоишься об этом.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** это естественно.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** я тебе говорил, что у Уоррена есть брат с синдромом Дауна?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** нет, я не знал, извини.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** да. Когда мы решали, кто из нас станет донором биоматериала для нашего ребенка, мы долго и упорно думали об этом.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** я хотел, чтобы наш ребенок был биологически его, ты понимаешь? Я хотел, чтобы от него было больше в этом мире.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** но мы были напуганы этим обстоятельством некоторое время.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** я каждый день благодарю Бога, что Дэнни здоров и счастлив, но да, я понимаю твой страх.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я просто не могу понять, как заставить ее есть здоровую пищу.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** серьезно, мы воюем за брокколи каждый день.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** что, если она вырастет такой же, как я? Совершенно безответственной, когда дело касается распорядка дня и здорового питания.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** хм, чем ты говорил, ты занимаешься?

** _@new_dad_and_terrified:_ **

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я инженер. Ненормированный график, сам понимаешь.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** чувак, я думаю, ты слишком много думаешь об этом.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** все дети в какой-то момент становятся придирчивы к еде. Но все же, вот моя мудрость, юный падаван.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** для начала избавься от всех снэков, что прятал в кладовке.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** да, я имею в виду те, которые ты припрятал для себя.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** во-вторых, сейчас будет умопомрачительный совет. Он изменит твою жизнь. Готов?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я так сильно закатываю глаза прямо сейчас.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** зря.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** помести фрукты в легкодоступное и видимое место на кухне.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** вот оно.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** это звучит... подозрительно просто.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** поверь мне, это работает.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** то есть ты утверждаешь, что если вокруг будет гора фруктов, она будет их есть?

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** если ты бессовестно лишишь ее выбора, будет.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** хорошо, я попробую.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** расскажешь мне потом, что я был прав:D

***

— Будь я проклят, - бормочет он себе под нос, наблюдая, как Морган тянется к груше из вазочки и протягивает ее Роуди, прося порезать на куски.

После этого они загораются этой идеей. Они мягко подталкивают ее к фруктам и овощам, поощряя пробовать разные, и после первоначального ожидаемого сопротивления опытным путем выявляют неплохой диапазон здоровых продуктов, которые она будет есть без жалоб. Пеппер приказывает курьерам наполнять вазы с фруктами на кухне, всегда оставляя бананы или яблоки в поле зрения, так что Морган может забраться на барную стойку и достать фрукт. По утрам он заставляет ее выбрать ингредиенты для коктейля и вооружается блендером. Они экспериментируют с ванилью, бананами, ананасами и клубникой.

Тони перестает заказывать еду на вынос и начинает готовить домашние блюда, вовлекая Морган в процесс и давая ей ощущение контроля над едой. Кит говорит ему, что чем больше контроля дети имеют в процессе размещения пищи на столе, тем более вероятно, что они будут ее есть.

Тони смотрит все кулинарные видеоролики с канала и подстраивает рецепты под меньшее количество порций. Он берет Морган с собой в магазин за продуктами, позволяя ей помочь ему выбрать брокколи, лук и перец.

То, что началось, как кампания за здоровую пищу, трансформируется в нечто совершенно иное. Они готовят вместе, еженедельно совершают набеги на супермаркет. Морган открывает этот мир за пределами их уютного домика.

Тони счастливее, чем когда-либо.

***

**  
_@new_dad_and_terrified:_  
** Сара, ты не знаешь, что происходит с Эммой? Я пропустил ее еженедельное видео, или она еще его не опубликовала?

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** о newdad, это же день траура.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** она потеряла своего младшего сына в этот день три года назад.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** она никогда не постит в день траура.

Конечно же, он знает. Он знает, какой сегодня день. Он уже бывал на этих годовщинах. Остальные Мстители занимаются благотворительностью, и все они запланировали мероприятия по всему городу сегодня. Они все знают. Все они несут на себе груз своей неудачи.

Тони ощущает отсутствие Питера, как недостающую конечность, каждый день. Этот день мало что значит для него, потому что уход Питера болезненно пульсирует каждую минуту. Дата в календаре не меняет ровным счетом ни-че-го.

Когда они с Пеппер говорили о том, что у них будет ребенок, самым большим его возражением было то, что он не может заменить Питера. Их ребенок не заменит Питера, потому что другого Питера нет.

Ему повезло. Тони знает, как ему повезло.

Он также знает, насколько хуже обстоят дела у других.

Он закрывает глаза и почти каждую вторую ночь видит пурпурное небо Титана. Он чувствует приторный запах пепла, что просочился сквозь его пальцы, когда Питер, последние останки Питера, были сметены прочь.

Чувство вины могло убить его.

Да почти так и есть.

Что спасает его, что заставляет его идти дальше, так это слова Питера в его голове о том, как он хотел бы быть похожим на него. Это Морган и ее три тысячи раз. Это добрый взгляд Пеппер, тепло ее объятий и голубые глаза Стива, полные сожаления.

Они все поломаны, но они выживают.

***

Он не знает, как сообщить другим мамам (и папам) о желании Морган стать супергероем.

_Моя малышка пробирается в мою мастерскую и примеряет части моей брони Железного человека._ Ну да. Типичное сообщение на родительском форуме.

Так что он держит этот огромный секрет вне интернета и продолжает участвовать в жизни маленького сообщества, которое приняло его как родного.

***

— Я думаю, проблема в твоей коляске, - говорит ему Сара, - у Graco есть специальная, которую ты можешь разобрать и отрегулировать высоту. Сейчас скину ссылку.

Он действительно покупает Graco one, а затем разбирает ее и перестраивает, потому что он - Тони чертов Старк, Железный Человек и экстраординарный отец-изобретатель.

— Шпинат неплохо сочетается с сыром фета или рикоттой, у моих детей это имело огромный успех, - говорит ему однажды Эмма, - разве ты не говорил, что твоя дочь только начала любить шпинат? Позволь мне прислать тебе рецепт. Я уверена, ты сумеешь обойтись без сыра.

— Она не надевает ничего, из того, что я выбираю, - жалуется Тони Киту.

— Она учится быть независимой, - говорит ему Кит, - это совершенно нормально. Не стоит на это обижаться.

Так или иначе, Кит всегда знает, что нужно сказать. В этом отношении он точно такой же, как Роуди.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** я вовсе не обижаюсь

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** ты купил что-то розовое, пушистое и девчачье, не так ли?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** заткнись, Кит.

***

Стив Мортон - новый папа в их группе. Тони не может заставить себя называть его Стивом, поэтому спрашивает, можно ли называть его Мортоном.

**_@steve_morton:_** я так понимаю, чувак, ты потерял кого-то по имени Стив?

Он не ошибается, но и не прав. Тони не терял Стива. Он просто потерял ту легкую дружбу, которую они оба разделяли, превратившись в одночасье в незнакомцев, которые понятия не имеют, как разговаривать друг с другом.

С Мортоном разговаривать очень легко.

**_@steve_morton:_**: я архитектор в Arachnid Builders. Работаю из дома, потому что моя жена все время путешествует по своей работе. У нас только что родился второй ребенок, девочка.

Arachnid Builders - дочерняя компания Stark Industries. Найти HR-файлы и Стива Мортона до смешного просто.

Как только перед ним всплывает профиль сотрудника, Тони понятия не имеет, что с ним делать дальше. Он даже не знает, зачем отправился на его поиски. Болезненное любопытство? А нужно ли проверять, что люди, с которыми он общается в интернете, реальны? Что они не исчезнут? (не думать о Питере, не думать о Питере... мистер Старк, мне нехорошо...)

Он рассказывает Мортону о Питере. Точнее, своеобразную light-версию. Своего рода приемный ребенок? Подопечный? Который умер у него на руках в день вторжения.

**_@steve_morton:_**: я понимаю.

**_@steve_morton:_** наша старшая дочь, Анна - она просто исчезла, а мы нет... Я не...

**_@steve_morton:_** нам потребовалось немало времени, чтобы решиться завести еще одного ребенка.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** мне очень жаль.

**_@steve_morton:_** наш маленький Джим не заменяет ее, понимаешь? Никто не мог бы ее заменить. Мы просто...

**_@steve_morton:_** Джим иногда... делает нашу нынешнюю жизнь проще. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Тони понимает, каково это.

Те ночи, когда он засыпает на диване с Морган, - это ночи, когда он не просыпается с именем Питера на устах.

Так что да, он всё понимает.

***

Сара посылает ему флаер. Это приглашение на мероприятие - встречу, посвященную сбору средств для семей, которые потеряли одного или двух детей в день вторжения. Канал устраивает совместный благотворительный обед, и участники могут пожертвовать деньги.

Тони просматривает список секций, и его сердце делает сальто.

_Почему мы не должны винить Мстителей? Героизм и международное право._

_Беседа с доктором Дианой Спендерман, профессором политологии Принстонского университета, о роли Мстителей в кризисе и о токсичных обвинениях._

Он не знает, что с этим делать.

Для многих семей, которые потеряли кого-то, говорит ему позже Сара, когда он спрашивает ее об этом, обвинить Мстителей кажется самым естественным следствием. Легко забыть, что они сражались на передовой за всю планету. Они тоже потеряли людей.

Пеппер говорит, что ему нужно признаться своей маленькой группе, кто он такой. Но скорее всего, они почувствуют себя преданными, когда узнают правду.

Тони не знает, как признаться Мортону, что он Железный Человек, и он облажался. Он не справился, и теперь комната маленькой Анны в доме Мортона пуста. Он не знает, как сказать доброй, нежной Эмме, что он - Тони Старк. Что на его счетах больше денег, чем она когда-либо увидит за всю свою жизнь. И все же он смотрит ее непритязательные видеоролики, будто зависимый.

Он не хочет, чтобы два этих мирка столкнулись. Вне маленького пузыря своей группы, он - Тони Старк, некогда торговец смертью, генеральный директор и изобретатель, миллиардер и инженер, Железный Человек. Он ценит анонимность, которую дарует ему группа.

Он еще не знает, как от нее отказаться.

***

**  
_@keithproudddaddy:_  
** newdad! У меня такие новости!

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** кажется, пора менять имя. Я больше не новый папа. Моему ребенку скоро четыре.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** спасибо, что проявил энтузиазм по поводу моих охрененных новостей.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** ладно, что там у тебя?

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** ты ведь знаешь, что мой муж Уоррен - оценщик?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** да.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** сегодня он должен подтвердить подлинность щита Капитана Америки.

Тони чуть не выпрыгивает из кресла.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** что?!

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** да, какой-то коллекционер выкупил его у одного агента в Китае, и они переправили его в Штаты. Муженек был так горд.

Тони поворачивается в своем вращающемся кресле и долго и пристально глядит туда, где упомянутый предмет прислонен к дальней стене его мастерской, сверкая свежей краской.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** так что же это было? Я имею в виду, подлинник?

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** Боже, нет, но Уоррен был так взволнован. Говорит, очень качественная подделка, почти не отличить.

Тони вздыхает с облегчением. По крайней мере, Уоррен не давал своему другу-коллекционеру плохих советов.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** это реально круто, у твоего мужа отличная работа.

Кит посылает ему кучу смайликов.

***

Капитан Америка появляется на его пороге вместе с Человеком-муравьем и Наташей.

Тони скучает по Нат, даже если сейчас он не слишком тепло относится к Стиву. Из пяти других Мстителей первого состава никто не забирался ему в душу столь же сильно, как Наташа. Ее 'предательство' в Лейпциге по сути и не было настоящим предательством, и, пожалуй, он мог бы даже поблагодарить ее за то, что она позволила Барнсу уйти, прежде чем он нанес какой-либо реальный ущерб.

Он приветствует их всех, но именно для Наташи у него припасены самые теплые объятия.

Она играет с Морган весь обед. Морган сидит у нее на коленях и теребит пальчиками ее белокурые волосы, что-то бессвязно лопоча. Наташа потакает ей, и Тони украдкой делает около миллиона снимков.

— Я слышала, ты стал более активным в интернете с тех пор, как вышел на пенсию, - улыбается она ему за пастой.

— Пеппер!

— Что? - смеется Наташа, - женщины любят поболтать, Старк. Я уже много лет говорю тебе об этом.

— Это все из-за блога. Видеоблога, - Наташа все еще смеется над ним. - Воспитывать детей очень трудно, знаешь ли!

— Клинт тоже так делал, - ее глаза мрачнеют, а улыбка застывает на лице.

— В самом деле?

— Да.

Когда они уже собираются уходить, Наташа отводит его в сторонку.

— В глубине души я не хотела тебя уговаривать, - говорит она, и впервые за этот день ее лицо становится на сто процентов искренним.

— Да что ты?

— Тони, - произносит Наташа, - я знаю, о чем мы просим, и это не пустая блажь. Но ты... У тебя есть Пеппер и Морган. Скажи мне кто в 2008-м, каким станет Железный Человек, я бы ни за что не поверила.

— Да, это довольно невероятно.

— И все же это совершенно неудивительно для тех, кто тебя знает. Будь осторожен, Тони.

— Ты тоже, Нат.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
У вас 44 непрочитанных сообщения.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Прошло 72 дня с тех пор, как Вы вошли в систему. Ваши подписчики соскучились.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
У вас 96 непрочитанных сообщений.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись будет деактивирована в течение 30 дней, если вы ее не активируете. Перейдите по _этой ссылке_ на страницу часто задаваемых вопросов по активации.

***

**  
_@keithproudddaddy:_  
** кто-нибудь слышал от new_dad? Давненько его не было онлайн.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** он сказал мне, что собирается приготовить курицу на обед, а затем просто исчез. Чувак, твоя стряпня не может быть настолько ужасной.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** я шучу. Я просто волнуюсь. @new_dad_and_terrified, возвращайся скорее.

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** ребята, вы слышали? Говорят, Мстители были замечены вместе на своей базе на севере Нью-Йорка на прошлой неделе. Это был первый раз, когда они все были вместе после вторжения.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** о боже, я надеюсь, это не означает еще одно надвигающееся вторжение. Как вы думаете, они пытаются что-то предотвратить?

**_@priya_mittal:_** возможно, ребята просто решили устроить дружеский обед. Почему мы всегда подозреваем худшее?

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** у нас есть на то причины, не так ли?

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** итак, что мы имеем: возможное вторжение пришельцев, конец света, воссоединение супергероев и пропавший @new_dad_and_terrified. Угадайте, что мой трехлетний сын спросил у меня сегодня? Можем ли мы заказать пиццу на ужин. Думаю, что это мелочи, да?

***

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** БОЖЕ МОЙ! О боже мой, боже мой!!!

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** Эмма, я видела новости! ПЛИИИЗ скажи мне, что это правда!

**_@steve_morton:_** Сара, наша маленькая девочка здесь!!! Анна вернулась! Анна! Она реально сидит в нашей гостиной и обнимает маму...

**_@steve_morton:_** не знаю, кто это сделал и как, но мне не хватает слов для благодарности...

**_@steve_morton:_** МОЯ МАЛЫШКА ВЕРНУЛАСЬ! Я больше никогда не упущу ее из виду.

**_@steve_morton:_** я выйду на некоторое время, ребята, нам нужно побыть вместе.

**_@steve_morton:_** я зашел только сказать, что Анна вернулась.

**_@steve_morton:_** я надеялся, что newdad тоже будет здесь. Он говорил, что тоже потерял ребенка. Я так надеюсь, что и у него все хорошо.

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** мой мальчик дома, и я не знаю, что делать. Я никогда так много не ревела за всю мою жизнь. Будто кусок сердца вернулся на место.

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** я пять лет будто и не жила вовсе.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** ребята! Я так счастлива за вас всех!

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** теперь для полного счастья нам нужен только @new_dad.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** по новостям сказали, что это Мстители всех вернули, а потом сражались с пришельцами.

**_@priya_mittal:_** моя двоюродная сестренка работает в новостях, и она подтверждает! А еще говорят, что один Мститель погиб в бою.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** что

**_@priya_mittal:_** о, теперь по CNN передают.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** о боже, эти кадры...

**_@priya_mittal:_** это там Человек-паук? О боже, качество отвратное. Может кто-нибудь что-нибудь разглядеть?

**_@priya_mittal:_** Белый дом только что подтвердил произошедшую битву и воскрешение как минимум 80% людей.

**_@priya_mittal:_** мы пока не знаем количество жертв.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** Fox news говорит, что Капитан Америка погиб.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** Сара, это FOX. Дождемся подтверждения.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** делает ли это меня ужасным человеком, что я забочусь не столько о Мстителях, сколько о @new_dad_and_terrified? Я серьезно, где же он нахуй?

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись будет деактивирована в течение 21 дня. Перейдите по _этой ссылке _на страницу часто задаваемых вопросов по активации.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись будет деактивирована в течение 14 дней. Перейдите по _этой ссылке _на страницу часто задаваемых вопросов по активации.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись будет деактивирована в течение 7 дней. Перейдите по _этой ссылке_ на страницу часто задаваемых вопросов по активации.

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись будет деактивирована через 1 день. Перейдите по _этой ссылке_ на страницу часто задаваемых вопросов по активации.

***

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** тут Huff Post связывает аккаунт блога родителей с Тони Старком.

**_@large_family_home_cooking44:_ ** ребята, это значит, что @new_dad_and_terrified -   
Тони Старк...

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** какого хуя

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** нееет

**_@priya_mittal:_** пресс-релиз Stark Industries только что это подтвердил. Семья попросила не беспокоить их в это трудное время.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** какое такое трудное время? Они не расскажут нам, что произошло в битве? Он там был? С ним все в порядке?

**_@priya_mittal:_** по крайней мере, вышли фотки Кэпа и Вдовы, так что они живы.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** я сказал Железному человеку, что мой муж оценивал щит Капитана Америки.

**_@priya_mittal:_** ндааа, Кит, приоритеты.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** как же неловко... #дерьмо

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** тебе неловко?! Я сказала ему, что терпеть не могу старкфоны, потому что моя дочь вечно их ломает.

**_@keithproudddaddy:_** жестокий человек.

**_@priya_mittal:_** вы оба отстой, и мне нужны новые друзья.

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** я очень надеюсь, что он в порядке:(

***

Дорогой **  
_@new_dad_and_terrified_  
**,  
Ваша учетная запись была деактивирована. Вы можете отправить запрос на активацию _здесь_.

***

**  
_@new_dad_and_terrified:_  
** тук-тук. Эта штуковина еще работает?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** Неужели вы так легко списали меня на свалку? Совсем в меня не верите?

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** у меня появился подросток, и он полон решимости довести меня до ручки.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** насколько неэтично держать подростка запертым в подвале, чтобы он не вышел на улицу и не наделал глупостей?

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** я собираюсь тебя нахуй убить.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** фу, Сара, что за выражения?

**_@sarah_mom_in_chief:_** добро пожаловать обратно, ублюдок. И спасибо за спасение мира.

**_@new_dad_and_terrified:_** знаешь что, Сара? Это было здорово.


End file.
